Xiu Min
Perfil thumb|338px *'Nombre artístico:' 秀珉/시우민 / Xiu Min *'Nombre real:' 김민석 / Kim Min Seok *'Nombre chino:' 金珉硕 / Jīn Mín Shuò *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, MC, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Gyeongi-do, Guri, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 1.73m *'Peso:' 51kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B+ *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Zodiaco chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Xiu Min ganó el 2do lugar en el SM Everysing Contest en el 2008. Fue trainee de las S.M durante 4 años, para luego debutar en el nuevo grupo; EXO. Xiumin fue el séptimo miembro en ser revelado el día 25 de Enero del 2012. Salió en el teaser 11junto a su compañero de grupo Kai. Xiu Min en un principio iba a estar en EXO-K, pero debido a que la empresa iba a lanzar 2 sub-grupos de 6 integrantes, Xiu Min tuvo que estar en EXO-M. Dramas * Falling for Challenges (Drama Web, 2015) Películas * Kim SunDal (2015) Musicales * School Oz como Aquila (2015) Temas para Dramas * You are the one tema para Falling for Challenges (2015) Programas de TV *'2015:' (KST) The Mickey Mouse House Club (23.04.2015) *'2015:' (JTBC) Crime Scene 2 (29.04.2015 al 13.05.2015, 3 episodios) *'2015: '''Idol Star Championship (19 y 20.02.2015) *'2014:' The Generation Show (22.11.2014) *'2014:' MBC Idol Futsal Championship (12.06.2014, junto a Luhan) *'2014: Show! Music Core (08.03.2014, como MC especial) *'2014: '''Idol Star Championships (30.01.2014, junto a Tao y Luhan) *'2014: Show! Music Core (04.01.2014 junto a Sehun como MC especiales) *'2013: '''Show Champion (18.12.2013, junto a Suho y Amber de F(x) como MC especiales) *'2013: Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chanyeol) *'2013: '''The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Sehun, Suho, Luhan y Kai) *'2013: 'Show! Music Core (28.09.2013, como MC especial) *'2013: 'Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan y Chen) *'2013: 'Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, LuHan y Tao) *'2013: Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a D.O, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013: '''Y-Star God of Cookery Road (31.09.2013 junto a Tao) *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Lay y Chen) *'''2013: Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Kris, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013: '''Running Man (14.07.2013, junto a Luhan) *'2013: Star King (06.07.13, junto a Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) Programas de Radio *'''2015: MBC Kim Shinyoung Noon's Hope Song (25.06.2015, junto a Baekhyun y Sehun) *'2015:' Park SoHyun's Love Game (24.04.2015) *'2015:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.01.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014: '''SBS Love Game (16.03.2014) *'2013: Shimshimtapa Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Lay como DJ Especiales) *'2013: '''SBS Love Game (3.11.2013) *'2013: 'KBS "Kiss The Radio" (12.09.2013, junto a Kai) *'2013: Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Chanyeol como DJ especiales) *'2013: '''SBS-Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Videos Musicales *JIN - Gone (2013) *Super Junior D&E - Chok chok dance (2015)(''Cameo) Anuncios *'2013:'The Celebrity Magazine.- Revista. Premios *'2013 Mnet Wide:' "Pure Award". Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO **'Sub Grupo: '''EXO-M **'Posición:' Sub-Vocalista, Sub-Rapero y Sub-Bailarín **'Símbolo: Hielo *'''Familia: Padres y hermana menor. *'Religión': Cristianismo. *'Hobbies:' Canto, taekwondo , fútbol , Cafe . *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM (Desde el 2008 al 2012). *'Genero favorito: Baladas. *'''Apodo: Baozi , Umin, Chubbyface y mandoo, *'Fanclub: '''Snowflake (Copo de nieve). *'Artistas favoritos:' JJ Lin y Jay Chou. *'Modelo a seguir: TVXQ & Super Junior. *'''Color favorito: blanco, menta y naranja * Tipo Ideal: ''El prefiere la personalidad, para él, el físico no importa.'' * Es el Mayor de EXO. *Yoon Doo Joon de B2ST en un programa de radio dijo que Xiumin le parecía muy lindo. *El Apodo Baozi fue dado por Lu Han ya que dice que parece un bollo redondo y lindo. *Fue el 2do lugar en el concurso de SM Everysing 2008 (el primero fue Jino). *Ganó el #1 lugar en el ranking del miembro más popular dentro de EXO en Corea del Sur. *Cuando era un niño le llamaban “Little fattie”. *Es el siguiente miembro que sabe artes marciales, además de Tao . *En la entrevista a EXO en ENews,dijo que no cree en el amor a primera vista, Mas bien,me gustaria conocer bien a esa persona antes de decidir. *Xiumin ha bajado considerablemente de peso, eso se debe a los entrenamientos duros de baile y la constante ejercitación que ha mantenido durante estos meses. Además, sorprendió a las fans cuando dijo que actualmente, no llega a los 60 kg (133 libras); es decir que, desde el debut de EXO, en el cual pesaba 73 kg (182 libras), ha bajado 13 kg (49 libras). *Xiumin, junto con Luhan y Minho de SHINee, participaron en el partido del Asian Dream Cup 2013 en Shangai, por ello aparecen en varios minutos del programa Running man. *Xiumin junto a un Barista crearon un nuevo café llamado "Candy Pop", después de eso, mostró su interés en convertirse en un barista profesional en un futuro, incluso de abrir su propia cafetería. *Es conocido por tener un gran parecido con Sohee por lo que Heechul (Super Junior) en broma lo eligío como la persona con la que quería aparecer en WGM (Noticia ) *Se posicionó en el #9 en el Top 9 de "Idols que tienen la mejor figura" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet, junto a Yang Yo Seob de BEAST (2014). *Se posicionó en el #4 en el Top 10 de "Idols que son parecidos" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet, comparándolo con Ahn So Hee (2014). *Se posicionó en el #6 en el Top 10 de "Movie Idol Character" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet. *Se posicionó en el #10 en el Top 10 de "Idols que más generan tema de conversación" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet. *Kai y Xiumin firmaron contrato para ser jugadores de Fútbol, ambos tienen el número 12. *Era compañero de clases de Dongwoo de INFINITE por ello son muy cercanos. *Es amigo cercano del actor Kim Ian. * Asistió al concierto de TVXQ en el Osaka Kyocera Dome (japón) solo para ver al dúo presentarse en el “Tohoshinki Live Tour 2015 ~WITH~”. Xiumin ha declarado anteriormente que es un fan y ha señalado a TVXQ como los superiores que más admiró en el pasado. En medio del concierto ChangMin le agradeció por haber asistido solo para verles cantar. * Actualmente, está asistiendo a la universidad, completando sus estudios en la Maestría en Música Aplicada, en la Universidad Católica de Kwandong. * En weekly idol gano la competencia de notas altas ganándole a baekhyun y Chen. * Le teme a las alturas y a la muerte. * Las baladas son sus favoritas. * Su canción favorita del álbum 'MAMA' es MAMA. * La primera vez que conoció a Tao se quedó en shock ya que éste le dijo: “Hola Oppa” y él pensó “¿Es una chica que me está diciendo Hermano Mayor (Oppa)?” realmente lo dejó muy sorprendido. * Si tuviera que ponerse un apodo dijo “¿Pastel de arroz pegajoso? ¿Mochi?” (T/N: Mochi significa pastel de arroz pegajoso en japonés). * Le gustan las matemáticas. * En el evento especial el Relay Chat junto a EXO-L, dijo que le cambiaría el nombre a EXO-L por EXO-Elsa (Personaje de Frozen) ya que a él le gusta mucho. También dijo que se llamarían EXIU-L (Xiumin + EXO-L). * Durante el EXOluxion realizado en ChongQing el 12 de sep(2015) una de las tarimas del escenario no regresó a su posición original, por lo que ‪‎Xiumin‬ dio un paso en falso cayendo dentro de esta. A pesar de esto, Minseok cayó parado, por lo que rápidamente volvió a subir al escenario y continuar la canción sonriendo hacia las fans. * En el programa "Take Care of My Dad" Jo Jaehyun elogió a Xiumin por sus dotes actorales. * Realizó el lanzamiento de apertura del partido de baseball de LG vs KIA (15 Agosto) sorprendiendo por su buena habilidad de lanzamiento a pesar de nunca haber jugado baseball. * Artículo de Pann reveló que ‪#‎Xiumin‬ es el n°1 entre los 20 principales ídolos masculinos que son populares entre las mujeres coreanas en la mitad del año (2015). Recientemente en un post de Pann, se reveló los rankings de ídolos masculinos en orden de popularidad entre las internautas femeninas. El estudio se llevó a cabo en los sitios donde la mayoría de los usuarios son mujeres. Existen numerosas comunidades en línea en Corea, que son predominantemente femeninas y un estudio se realizó entre unos pocos de ellos, para revelar qué ídolos masculinos son actualmente los de mayor tendencia. Los internautas de Pann recogieron a 20 ídolos masculinos que son supuestamente los más populares entre las internautas coreanas. Originalmente en el post publicado en Pann, los usuarios discuten los rankings de popularidad de los ídolos coreanos entre las internautas. Bajo el título "Clasificación de Popularidad entre Idols Masculinos preferidos por las internautas", se revela a continuación los comentarios del post. * Moon Byul de Mamamoo se parece mucho a el cuando sonríe. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) Galería Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:EXO Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1990